


Putting Up a Fight

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheeky Dean, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, feisty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: A passionate start to a relationship





	Putting Up a Fight

You were pissed as you ran from your car to the stairs of the bunker. Dean had locked the entrance to the garage, and you had no other choice but to make a run for it. It was pouring and you were completely drenched after the short jog from your car to the entrance.

When you finally got inside your clothes were sticking to your body, your long hair dripping and messy, and your shoes made a squishy squeaking sound along the floor as you made your way through the bunker, calling out to Sam and Dean. There was no answer.

No one to yell at or to blame. No one to make feel sorry for you. It made you feel even more whiney child as you looked yourself up and down, anger starting to rise within you. You wouldn’t have been soaked if Dean hadn’t decided to lock the damn garage when they left. You needed him to know what he had done to you so you started digging around in your thankfully waterproof purse for you phone.

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean’s cheery voice sounded after only a few rings. but you elected to ignore him.

“Where the hell are you guys?” you almost shouted through the phone.

“Wow! Easy. Out getting supplies. Are you okay? Do need us to head back?” He sounded worried, but you didn’t really care.

“You locked the door to the garage, Dean! It’s fucking pouring outside!” You hissed, the other end going quiet for a few seconds before Dean spoke again.

“Shit sweetheart, I didn’t think. I’m sorry…” Dean tried to calm you but no luck.

“When are you guys back? I need you to see how soaked I am, you dumbass!” You hissed not paying attention to how your words came out, but apparently Dean did.

“Oh I made you soaked did I, Princess?”

You closed your eyes mentally kicking yourself… and him. “Dean I am not in the mood for your perverted banter! I need to figure out a way to dry my shoes!”

“So I got you so wet it dripped into your shoes, did I?”

You wanted to slap the grin off his stupid face, but you were tired and all you could think of was a line you had heard in a movie once. “Why don’t you shut up if you’re not going to apologize, you scruffy looking nerf herder!” You were so mad you actually kicked the chair beside you pretending it was Dean.

“Did you just quote Star Wars? And I am not scruffy looking by the way!” Dean sounded half impressed and half insulted by that line making you growl and hang up. You literally stuck your tongue out at the phone before tossing it onto the table and making your way to the laundry room.

You undressed standing in the middle of the room realizing too late that you didn’t have anything else to wear. Not wanting to run across the bunker almost naked, not knowing when the boys would be back, you also didn’t want to put your wet clothes back on. You looked around and saw a basket of Dean’s clean laundry he had luckily been too lazy to bring back to his room before heading out.

You fished around in it for a few seconds before deciding to go with one of his old black t-shirts. You put it on before starting to throw your clothes and shoes into the dryer, bending over with your back turned to the door.

A whistle called your attention and you jumped to your feet, spinning around to see Dean standing in the doorway with a smug grin on his face.

“Wearing my clothes now are you? If you like them so much I’ll let you take them off me,” he winked at you which would normally make your heart jump and your face flush bright red, and you flushed red alright but from anger rather than embarrassment.

“Shut up you fuck weasel! It looked like I jumped in a pool and I forgot to bring dry clothes,” you hissed at him, but the smirk stayed as his eyes wandered over your body.

“I wouldn’t mind jumping in your pool,” he grinned at you and your fists balled at your sides. You were in no mood for his crude jokes tonight.

“Sonofafuckingwhore! Why do you always have to be such a fucktard?” Your eyes were starting to tear up from anger and you could see Dean slightly start tensing up, from what you assumed was also anger.

“What did you call me?” He didn’t sound angry which confused you, but not enough for the anger to leave your body.

“What would you prefer? Blundering idiot?” Dean walked closer to you and heart started to beat a little faster. There was something in his eyes that you hadn’t noticed before. Admiration sure, but there was something else too. Want? Lust? Love?!

“Y/N..” he began, but something kept you from hearing him out.

“Festering sore? Blaggard? Asshole?”

Dean cracked his eyebrow and his voice was low, when he spoke again, “You are one insult away from starting a war, sweetheart.” He didn’t sound pissed, but there was something in his eyes that made you want to challenge him, so you added another insult to your line, not really meaning them anymore.

“Canker-blossom?!”

You let out a gasp as Dean’s hand landed on your waist pushing you backwards, pinning you against the wall. His eyes were dark and this time you were sure. Lust - not anger, and even if you had been in doubt the evidence was pressed against your lower abdomen. He wanted you.

“Dick…” you bit your lip and smirked at him making Dean press you further into the wall as he leaned his head forward.

“You are so fucking hot when you are pissed, you know that?” Dean’s voice came out just about a whisper, low and seductive adding to the slick that were already building between your thighs.

“Why don’t you do something about it then… Coward,” your tone was mocking and you let out a small giggle when he groaned, his lips latching onto yours stifling it.

It didn’t take you more that a second to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he ran his tongue over your bottom lip asking for access. You instantly granted it to him and Dean deeped the kiss; kissing you with all the pent up passion and love there had been between the two of you for so long. Pushing your legs open with his knee you immediately grinded down on the strong thigh that was placed between your legs.

Dean pushed himself impossibly closer to you as his hand wandered up your shirt, cupping your right breast. His hand against your naked skin drew a moan from your lips just as a loud thump behind Dean made you jump apart.

Sam had dropped him basket by the washer and stared at you with an annoyed expression on his face. “You guys have two rooms! Use one of those huh?”

Dean recovered first and sent his little brother a smug grin, “Well that might not be the worst idea…” Dean grabbed your hand and pulled you red-faced and laughing out of the room and down the hall towards his bedroom, “Don’t wait up Sammy.”

“I’m happy for you! Close the door!” Sam’s voice sounded after you just as Dean pulled you into his room.

“You promised me a fight Winchester,” you teased as soon as the door closed behind you Dean’s eyebrows shooting up as he accepted your challenge. Before you could count to two you were hanging over his shoulder, and a second later you squealed flying through the air landing on your back on his bed.

Dean was chuckling and you were laughing as he followed you down placing himself on top of you. “Oh I will give you a fight, sweetheart.” 


End file.
